There have been continuing attempts to improve techniques for removing fine particulates from gas streams. Among the recent improvements is the utilization of condensing wet electrostatic precipitators wherein the particulates carried by an incoming gas stream are entrained in condensate formed on walls of the precipitator and are flushed from the walls for collection. Also known is a down-flow type of WESP in which the water droplets move concurrently with the gas and provide a cleaning action when deposited together with particles.
Despite such improvements, however, there remains a need for an improved apparatus and methods for eliminating all or substantially all of a particulate matter from a gas stream. This invention seeks to provide such an apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.